Sans the Savior
by JohnEgbert 413
Summary: Chara has kept Sans to play with for years; what happens when he finally reaches his breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Heya guys; first time writing an Undertale fic a.k.a first time something not Homestuck. I really wanted to make something like this, even if it's a little OOC, because I absolutely love the ending. To my long time followers, I'm working on my other stories as we speak. I've hit some writer's block, and I figured if I worked on something else, I'd think a bit clearer. Anyhow, I'll stop talking and let the story roll! -John).

Chara walked down the hallway, smiling as the light cast their shadow. This was the funnest part: the beginning.  
Grinning as wide as they could, they greeted the skeleton before he could even appear. "Greetings Sans."

Sans stepped out from behind a pillar, his smile matching Chara's, his eyes just as empty. "Heya." He paused, staring coldly at Chara. He knew what was going on. "That expression you'r-"

Chara interrupted him, of course. "Come now Sans, are you truly going to repeat yourself this much?" Tilting their head, they went on to say, "Wouldn't it be much more fun to say something new to see what I'll say in response?"

Sans chuckled. "Heh, screw you kid." His stare remained unbroken.

They kept smiling. "How long have we been playing together Sans? Weeks?" They took a step closer, trying to intimidate the skeleton. "Months?" His smile somehow grew more menacing as he walked closer still. "Years?" His red eyes gleaming with delight as he saw a bead of sweat go down Sans' head.

"What can I say? I don't have anywhere better to be." He shifted his gaze directly into Chara's eyes. "You must not either." His sockets devoid of any light.

Chara began to tut. "Tsk tsk tsk. I may have killed you countless of times, but you see, I have not yet won with you." They took out their knife, turning it in the light. "I want you to lose."

Sans expression didn't change, but Chara knew him well enough to know he was confused. "I want you to sit there and let me kill you. While I find the fact that you believe you can stop me to be utterly entertaining," They paused, their focus drawn to the knife. "I have a persistent feeling that you will stop me in every timeline."

"If I can make one of you abandon that utterly pointless hope, that is when I will let you die."

Sans looked at his killer before responding, "Wow... You really are a freak, aren't you?"

Chara's smile faltered a bit as they sighed. "While killing you is fun, I've heard everything you have to say. Every move you can do. Perhaps I'm not making this very clear." Chara's eyes erupted into their cherry red glow. "You were never in control in the first place. Do you think you can stop me?"

"I will let you die, Sans. Then you can return back to some timeline until, well, I do not want it to exist anymore."  
Chara moved right in front of Sans, a slight nervous expression broke through his emotionless face. "Do you not miss your brother? Do you not miss the voice behind the door?" Chara raised their knife. "I can give them back to you, I promise." They grinned smugly as the knife reached it's apex height.

Sans stood there. Everything they said was right. He did miss Papyrus and the old lady. Maybe this what the anomaly wanted. Maybe it'd stop if he just gave up.

The knife struck it's target.

* * *

"Sans! Wake up you LazyBones!" He heard.

Yawning, he replied, "Sorry Bro, had to take a nap before I went back to sleep."

Opening his eyes, he saw his lil' bro, with that slash through his body. "Sans, now is not the time for japes! You cannot give up so easily!"

Sans looked around. This had to be a dream. It was their living room, just like it was suppose to be. Except Papyrus still looked pretty dead.

"Pap, what's going on?" Sans asked his brother.

Papyrus put his hands on his hips, exclaiming, "You know what is up, brother! You gave up without even trying."

Sans shook his head. "I tried for everyone Bro."

Papyrus took one of his hands and placed it on Sans. "Sans, you know that I am very great, correct?" He went on before Sans could answer. "And if I am very great, that must mean you have greatness within you too! Granted, not as much, but if you dig a little deeper and try a little harder, I know you can do it!"

Sans looked at his deceased brother. "I just missed how everything was Pap."

Papyrus grinned. "If you ever miss me, just remember that I'm always right here." He touched Sans' chest.

"I uhh, don't think you can fit in there bro."

Papyrus face contorted at his brother's joke. "Sans! You know what I mean! I'm in your metaphorical heart!"

Sans chuckled. "Heh, you still laughed."

"That is not the point Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans pulled his brother in for a hug. "I missed you big guy."

Hugging his brother, Papyrus said, "Sans... You can do it! I believe in you!" Taking a step back, he told him, "And if I believe in you, that means you cannot give up!"

Sans nodded, everything around him beginning to fade away. "Don't worry Pap, I'll make you proud."

Before darkness overtook Sans' vision, he heard, "You already have Sans!"

* * *

Chara made their way to the end of the hallway when they felt themselves become weaker. It was barely noticeable, but it was there all the same. Looking inside themselves, they saw they were one exp point less than a second ago.

Turning around, they saw Sans' dust shaping back into him. Enraged, Chara ran back, knife in hand, ready to strike.  
Slashing, the knife had hit the skeleton again, as hard as Chara could swing. They broke out into maniacal laughter. "I already beat you! This time I will save over your death! You will never come back!"

-Hit-!  
 _CRITICAL STRIKE_  
 _9999999 DAMAGE_

Chara saw that the knife had indeed hit Sans.

He was holding it.

* _Sans remembers what he is fighting for._

His smile covered his entire face, leaving Chara confused and irritated.

"Why won't you die?!" Chara tried to pull back the knife, back Sans refused.

" ** _Heya kid_.** " His voice echoing throughout the hallway.

Sans' body had completely transformed. His blue left eye had been joined with an orange right one. The fluffy slippers were gone, replaced with boots much like Papyrus'. Even his robe took on Papyrus' color scheme. His eye sockets were ever so slitted downwards, giving him a menacing look.

"I might be a pushover, but if you thought I'd just let you win,"

Chara looked behind him and saw blue, orange, and white gasterblasters descend from the ceiling. All of them over triple their original size.

"Then you're in for a worse time than you thought." Sans broke Chara's knife as he crushed it with his hand.

Chara had never really felt emotions, nor did they now. But, there was one thing in the back of their mind, one primal instinct not even they could escape.

Fear.

Being lifted up, Sans threw them straight into a pillar.

"Come on kid, loosen up."

Sans had combined both orange and blue bones to his attacked, repeatably hitting Chara, only knowing the pattern from before.

"After all, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming,"

Sans had taken away the platforms, forcing Chara to crawl through the bone pit.

"And on days like this, kids like you,"

Chara was able to punch Sans; he didn't move.  
He didn't have to.

Sans picked Chara up, bringing them as close as possible to him face. Chara couldn't feel their arms and legs; not even their eyes were allow free to move. Sans positioned Chara inches from his face.

 **"Should be _burning_ in hell."**

Sans throw Chara back, unleashing an unavoidable blast from the gasterblasters.

* * *

 _Chara, you cannot give up!_  
 _Stay determined!_

* * *

Chara walked down the hallway, frowning as they slunk with the shadows. At least they knew what not to say this time wh-  
Sans hadn't changed back to his normal form.

Chara's eyes grew; they searched their inventory to find that the knife was still gone.

Sans saw the kid and smiled. "Heya kid." Studying them, he said, "Hmm... That expression you're wearing..."

Summoning the gasterblasters and bones again, he went on to say, "That's the expression of someone who knows they went too far and can't take it back."

He grinned as Chara realized that there was no going back.

 **"Let's just get to the point."**


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Heya guys; if I'm being honest, I didn't plan on this becoming more than a one-shot, but due to the high amount of following notifications, I've decided to turn it into a two-shot. This won't have the smoothest of transitions, but I'll wrap it up how I think it would go. Thank you for your patience everyone, and I hope you're having a great morning/day/night!)

 ***Frisk remembered who they are**

Everything around the Child was black, darkness enveloping their vision. In the distance, they could only make out one sight, one light down the tunneling void.

ACT

CHECK-TALK

The Child pressed Check.

-ATK 99 DEF 99  
-The Fallen Child  
-Will never show Mercy.  
-Stay Determined.

"Greetings, Partner. And what do I owe your aroused presence?" A voice echoed from every side of the Child. "Ah, you must have noticed the present situation involving this stubborn skeleton."

Though the Child could not see, they knew the Fallen One was readying their attack. Swiftly turning, they dodged an unseen object, feeling the air slash against them; the Child missed it by a hair.

 **TALK**

The Child says they will take back control of their body.

"Really now? Interesting. Do you truly believe the skeleton can make a difference? Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" The voice's tone took a sudden shift, cold and murderous. "I am the one in control here. If you think this skeleton offers you hope, I will personally make sure it is the last thing you will ever feel."

Feeling light, the Child raised themself off the ground, the sound of cluttering knifes filled the air. Still unable to see, the Child was sliced by one of the numerous cutlery. If they wanted to last any longer, they would need to see.

A new button appeared. **ILLUMINATE.**

They pressed it.

A humble room. That is where this final battle would take place. Across from them, the Child saw the Fallen One.

They smiled with pure bloodlust in their eyes.

"I will kill you, Frisk. Then I will kill that nuisance of a skeleton. I must admit, this was a good learning experience. I'll have to remember what not to say. Perhaps after centuries of victory, I may have become over-confident. However," They raised their knife, "I can promise I will not hold back on your, dear friend."

The Fallen One approached the Child, their stare never leaving or blinking. The Child back-stepped their slashes, trying to think of how to stop them.

 **TALK**

The Child asks why.

"Why? Because Humanity is a stain. Monsters are a stain." The Fallen One raised their knife towards the Child. "You, are a stain." Their smile was relentless and unwavering. "Of course, without you, I couldn't have gotten this far. Using your power, I will eventually kill him. He will fall. All do, in time."

The Child was backed into a corner, ducking as the Fallen One kept attacking.

 **TALK**

The Child says they do not want to fight.

The Fallen One chuckled softly. "Fight? Please. We are not fighting. This is no battle. This is your epitaph, and I would be ever so happy to give it to you." Their head tilted. "It's the least I could do to show my thanks."

The Child could dodge no more, receiving the full force of the Fallen One's attack as their knife pierced straight through the Child's stomach.

 ***999999 DAMAGE**

Frisk fell to their knees. The world looked darker now.

 **1/20 HP**

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Still holding on? No matter. I will strike you down just as easily as I did to all of those pathetic 'heros'." The weapon that had killed so many was raised a final time; Frisk could only close their eyes as they heard it being brought down.

Nothing.

Opening their eyes, Frisk saw the knife right in front of them.

"No." They heard Chara said. "I believe that I have a much better idea." Chara walked away from Frisk. "Have I not been doing all of this to experiment, after all? No, I will 'spare' you, Frisk, but do not mistake this for mercy."

A window consumed the entirety of the room.

"I know I've kept you in the dark, to keep your little morals from becoming an issue, but if you want to be aware, then I will let you, Partner. Watch as I kill your only hope to defeat me."

Chara's empty eyes burned into Frisk's. "And don't tell me you didn't have fun, Partner. It may have been my idea, but without you, why, I could never have killed all of your friends." They smiled. "Now, enjoy the show. This Savior of yours will fall just like the rest."

* * *

"Heh, you really don't have anything better to do, do ya'?" Sans taunted Chara from across the hall. "I'm not going anywhere kid, just give up. You can't beat me anymore." He shrugged. "But hey, I don't mind killing you a few hundred more times to beat it through your thick skull."

Chara chuckled. "I will admit, you have been more of a challenge than before, but that ends here, skeleton." Chara's eyes began to glow even brighter than they were. "You see, you may have your new powers, but I have something that can overcome everything."

Before the battle could begin, Chara ran forward, seemingly teleporting in front of Sans, delivering a powerful uppercut. The skeleton flew back, hitting a pillar. "Heh, look at that, you actually hit me this time."

"I intend to do more than hit you, 'Savior'." Chara remarked. Digging deep down, they grabbed all of Frisk's determination.

A barraged of bones rained down as Sans threw them into the storm. Every attack hit it's mark.

 ***1/99**

Sans looked at the bloody child, confused that they were still alive.

"You see, I'm tired of playing with you. I want to progress. Oh, and to destroy the hope of everyone. That too."

Chara walked towards Sans, both fists clenched tightly. Their smile never wavered. "Go ahead, Sans. Kill me. Because when I get to you, my hands will be covered in more after I'm done."

Sans squinted his eyes at the kid. "I don't think you'll be walking for too much longer." Turning Chara blue, Sans picked them up and threw them back.

 **And threw them back.**

And threw them back?

It wasn't working.

Chara, though moving slower, kept walking.

"I'm tired of that move. So unimaginative. I think I'll just resist it."

That small sliver of fear crawled down Sans back again. He thought he had become invincible, powerful enough to always defeat the anamoly.

Sans snapped his fingers, summoning the Tri-Gasterblasters, pointing all three directly at the monster.

"Resist this, you dirty brother killer."

All three powered up and fired their beams; combined, the beams had enough power to completely disintegrate them.

 ***1/99**

Sans was stunned; nothing was working anymore. No, he was more than stunned.

He was afraid.

"Heh, neat party trick kid." Sans told them, hiding his fear. He couldn't let them know they were getting to him.

Chara was ever closer to him, only a few yards or so now. "It was no trick. Although, I'm afraid you've run out of moves, Sans. Now," Chara stood directly in front of Sans. Picking him up by his collar, Chara went on to tell him, "Die."

* * *

Frisk had been watching the entire thing. Hostage in the room, all they could do was watch. Chara had been using their determination to hold off from death just a little longer.

Chara had used Frisk the entire time. In the beginning, Chara told Frisk to sleep, that they would protect the both of them. While they slept, Frisk saw dreams of monsters. But... they were friendly. A goat family. The skeleton brothers. A warrior fish. A dancing robot. But then Frisk saw themselves kill everyone. Chara kept them under, but Frisk was aware. They knew Chara had to be stopped. Sans standing up to them gave Frisk the courage to stand up too, but now they realized that's what going to get him killed.

Their determination.

They saw Chara swing a glowing fist towards Sans, and everything stopped.

No... No! They were determined too. Chara was using their power, but it was Frisk's in the first place.

They knew what they had to do.

* * *

Chara swung their fist towards Sans, but ended up hitting themselves in the face.

Falling down, Chara landed on the floor, dropping Sans.

"Sans! Kill me now! You have to hurry!" Sans heard Frisk say.

Chara stood up, punching themselves again. "Do NOT forget who is in control here!" They tried to attack Sans again, but Frisk kicked against their own foot.

"I'll change everything, but you have to kill me Sans!" Frisk pleaded, as they felt Chara begin to overpower their control."

"Yes Sans, kill your friend. Watch their body run dry as the blood goes onto your hands!" Chara slowly began making their way to the skeleton. They had to kill them now.

Sans stared at the kid. He nodded. "Thanks kid. We'll grab a hot dog one day, on me." His eyes began to glow. "But right now, I need to kill a monster before I get my friend back."

With Frisk distracting Chara, they were unable to resist as Sans picked them up, throwing them into his bone attack.

The body fell.

 ***0/99**

Sans moved over and picked the body up. "Heh, I guess we were friends after all. Thank you, Kid."

* * *

RESET-COUNTINUE

The two buttons shined in the darkness as Frisk and Chara stared at each other.

"You FOOL! I was about to kill him, to gain infinite power, and you threw it away for what, friendship? Love? I have given you more LOVE than you could possibly imagine. Well, sorry Partner, but I think it's time I cut some loose ends before I go on."

Frisk held their ground. "No. You needed me all this time. You never had any power. I'm going to set everything right."

Chara lunged toward Frisk, but Frisk dodged. "I was always the strong one; I just never realized it. And now," Their hand was over the RESET, "I think I'll be the one that cuts loose ends."

"NO!" Chara jumped, tackling Frisk.

"I! AM! THE ONE! IN! CONTROL!" Chara screamed as they relentlessly beat into Frisk's face. Their fists were stained with red when they were done.

"... Heh..." Frisk weakly laughed when Chara was done.

Chara glared at Frisk. "And what, pray tell, is funny? Tell me before I absorb your being. I want to hear your final words."

"Thanks for standing right there."

"Wha-" Chara began to question, but Frisk kicked them with all the strength they had left. Chara flew back, directly hitting the RESET.

Consumed with rage, all Chara could do was let out a guttural scream of rage as the timeline was erased entirely.

And all Frisk could do was smile.

* * *

"HUMAN. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW FRIEND?"

Frisk turned around shook Sans' hand. As expected, they heard the sound of a whoopie cushion going off.

"Heh, whoopie cushion in the hand gag. Always funny." Sans looked into Frisk's eyes as they chuckled.

Frisk nodded.

"So, you're a human huh? That's hilarious. I'm on lookout for humans, but I don't really wanna capture anyone. Actually," Sans reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

A hot dog.

"I was gonna eat this, but then I felt like I was gonna meet a friend today. So, you must be that friend, right?"

Frisk nodded, accepting the hot dog.

"Heh," Sans winked his left eye at the Child, "glad to hear it pal. Now, my brother is a human-catching fanatic..."


End file.
